Amor Bellator
by MFogarty
Summary: She knew her charges were difficult, expected it even. But to have someone going behind her and undoing what she done...infuriating. All she wanted to do was her job and now, she was on what felt like a wild goose chase. 'What I do for my job.'


Yay, Harry Potter time! I feel the need to watch Potter Puppet Pals now...hmmmm. This will, yet again, be a short story. Hope you like it and my attempt at a "soul bond" story.

I do not own HP, just my plot and oc.

* * *

Devena was bored. So very bored...as she sat upon a high, jutted stone of the Gryffindor common room wall. Really more like perched on the edge then sitting. Strips of purple and maroon material fell over crossed legs, dangling just pass her barefeet. Pursing her lips, she leaned to the side and braced an elbow on her knee and chin in palm. The reason for her boredom? She was waiting for yet another epic verbal battle between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to end.

I suppose the question would be why she was waiting for that, hm? Easily put, Devena was cupid. Not the one and only, oh no, there was not just one. To many people to only be a few, or even ten. There were thousands of cupids in the world. She was one of many. Unlike history had pegged cupids of past lives, they were not all leggy, slender, well endowed in the chest with striking blonde hair.

No, this woman was a good example as to not being an average cupid. Her form was plump but tall, as to contrast perfectly with the russet olive skin. Hair was a caramel color and so curly, it was like a halo behind her head. Short and springy. Large, sparkling hazel eyes were lit with childish amusement and wisdom.

Instead of the almost see-through pink...dress-nighty thing, or the diaper.(that really was a horrid picture and just plain creepy.)No, she donned in the most recent uniform of all working cupids. A silver chest plate connected around her chest and ribs, pushing her chest together and up for some major cleavage if she bent the wrong way. The purple and maroon material gathered at the bottom of the plate to form like a second skin along her torso and hips, flowing freely at her thighs into jagged pieces. It was a simple enough design and yet elegant at the same time.

Her attire was as strange as the world around her, maybe more since she didn't don robes like witches and wizards.

At her back was a set of white feathery wings, the tips well pass her head and ended above her hips. The bottom of the wings were lined with long feathers, like those from a phoenix tail and dragging on the ground. Of course, there was no bow and arrow, why would she shoot someone she was trying to fix up? It was as ridiculous as the dress and a bit morbid. Where are the humans getting their information?

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she shifted in place. Being stationary for so long, it could very well be pursed, fingers playing with a strand of the dress skirt. Being in assigned to Scotland or this particular school, was a big case for any cupid to have. The brunette was a bit surprised she got assigned it, out of all the other, more experienced workers. She, perhaps, thought she was being tested. For what, who knew. Flopping over onto her back, her legs stretched up the wall. '_Maybe I am getting promoted?_' she mused, small smile on her lips. Again, who knew.

'_I am lucky, I suppose._' she mused, playing with her fingers as one foot swayed side to side. '_Only a few get to dabble in the magical world instead of the normal human.' _there was a different kind of special when two magical creatures found each other. Even more so since she didn't deal in just regular love matching but soul mates or life bonds. The first kiss between soul mates was always amazing, the rush of magic, love and affection that rippled from the couple made every cupid tingle pleasantly. That, of course, was all beside the point, since she was there, at Hogwarts, on a mission.

The soul bonding of one Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Not as easy as one thought. Devena _**knew **_she was not the first cupid to try and get the couple together. Actually, there had been many tries in the past seven, eight years. They laid off the year the trio was trampling through the forest, looking for the parts of the dark wizards soul. But now, the war was over and the cupids were working double time, finding compatible mates for those that survived. The wizarding world took a great loss with all the deaths and now, it needed to be replenished. The cupids knew the wizarding government was getting ready to push a new law through, a marriage law. It was usual for this type of thing when there was such a big war.

Usually, soul mates were few and far between but with the impending marriage law the wizarding world were pushing into play, Devena and other Soul Bond cupids had been given the okay to bond as many couples as they could. For whatever reason, Devena was had been given the hardest couples it seemed. It was unsurprising the amount of work she had to put in but she was thankful for the pull she had over others love life. Could anyone really see someone like Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley marrying without her help. Not the way the boy was raised.

Busy-busy-busy.

All of her other jobs, outside of Hogwarts had been spilt between the other soul bonds cupids. The higher-ups wanted her just at Hogwarts. The major relations she kept trying to formulate; Harry and Hermione, Draco and Ginny, Ron and Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, George Weasley and Astoria Greengrass. Never failed, every time, the progress made was suddenly gone. Vanished from their minds as if they never even tried. Someone was interfering with her cases and a pissed Cupid-Devena was bad for someone's health. When she found out who was doing it, there would be hell to pay.

For now, she just wanted Ron and Hermione TO STOP FIGHTING! How could anyone even think Ron and Hermione would make a good couple? "Ridiculous." muttering, her lips pursed as she dipped a hand into a Dorito's bag that appeared in her lap. '_Hm, cool ranch._' the human snack was rather good. Twirling the free hand, a glass of sweet tea appeared and a straw so long she didn't have to move from lying down. Sipping the sweet beverage, she noted it looked as if the battle was calm. "Man, ole' voldie ain't got nothing on Hermione Granger's anger." shaking her head, Devena waved her hand to banish the chips and drink.

Pulling her knees toward her chest, she kicked off the wall, flipping and fluttering down to the ground to land gently on her feet. Shaking herself out, she glided toward Hermione, the skirt of her dress and feathers dragging behind her. "Hermione." dipping to speak into her right ear, she lightly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look at Harry." she cooed gently, coaxing the girl into what she wanted. Her head turned to see the boy wonder watching the fight and they locked eyes. "Actually look at him Hermione, the one person that never makes you cry." now the cupid switched to her other ear. "You love this man, Hermione." stroking her arm, a trail of golden light followed the path. "Go to him."

Hermione was hesitant and Devena sighed, "leading" her over to him then turned her attention on the raven haired boy. "Harry." dipping and spinning to stand at his back, she leaned forward. "Look at Hermione. How beautiful she is." she dragged a finger down the side of his face, making him shiver. "Kiss her, Harry." she moved to the other ear. "Show her just how important she is to you." a smile split her face as he took a step closer toward his soulmate. "That's right, don't you deserve happiness? Who better then the woman who understands you best?"

Sliding to stand to the side, she rested one hand over Harry's then Hermione's, drawing them closer as her arms crossed. "Kiss the girl." strangely, she thought of that old Disney movie. "Kiss her and claim her as yours." her eyes grew wide as they moved closer. It was like watching a ship getting pulled into a whirlpool. It was going to happen and go down in a blazing glory.

"Harry-Mate, what are you doing?" Ron's voice cut in, making the two snap back to reality. Blushing, they pulled back, stuttered something inaudible.

"FUCK!" Devena cursed, the fireplace sparking to life suddenly and roaring bright flames that reacted to her burst of anger and magic. No one ever said Devena was an obedient and saint-like creature, like cupids were suppose to be. She was loud, playful and down right convening when she wanted something she shouldn't have or need. She was one of the best cupids working now-a-days and wasn't afraid of exposing herself when needed. As it was, it was a good thing Devena was on another plain or the entire common room would have gotten a front row seat to her throwing a fit.

Not an appropriate thing for a cupid but she couldn't help it. "Every-fucking-time! I swear to my ancestors!" another burst of anger and flames climbed higher. Students started shooting curious looks at the fireplace. "Why is this so hard?! I should make him fall in love with a PIG, that'll teach'im!" she continued to rant a moment longer, until she was red in the face. Only then, when she had to stop to suck in a breath, did she calm.

Felt good to get that off her chest.

"Now..." sighing, she began floating once again and sat in mid-air, rubbing her chin. "What should I do now?" lips pursing, she eyed the two she had been working on and pouted. Very childlike. They had sat on the couch, opposites ends but the same one. Swooping down, she kneeled at the couch back and set her hands, flat, on the back and her chin on her hands. "Alright...let's see." lying her head to the side, Hermione nervously stole a look at Harry before going back to her book. Looking in the opposite direction, Harry did the same. Really, was that what they had come down to, stealing looks from each other? "I can see, this is going to be much harder then I previously thought." that was why the other cupids snickered when she got her detail. Grunting, she flipped the bird heavenward. '_Laugh it up, assholes._'

Lying her head to see Hermione, she thought over her opinions. What should she do? Obviously, Potter and Granger will take a lot of time...or maybe all her focus. '_Ok...I'll just have to do the other couples first._' a grin split her face. '_Yes, yes...come back to the boy wonder and his soon-to-be-girlfriend/wife_.' "Who first?" eyes scanning the room, she was lucky most of her charges were in the same house.

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit!" Neville called out, as he ran from the common room. Where, only he knew.

Devena adopted a rather large and sly grin. It should be easy to get him the Lovegood child together. They were already on the verge of being a couple! Giggling madly, she bomb dived for the door/portrait of the Gryffindor common room. "And away we goooooooo!" sweeping out into the hall, she spun to make her dress and fathers twirl around her in a blur of brilliance. Weaving through the halls of the school, she breezed past students, just a light gust of wind at the speed. When reaching the end of the hall, she paused and looked side to side. '_Where did that boy go?_' frowning, her eyes closed and her eyes. Her magic focused, stretching out like a crawling mist to look for the lost boy.

Floor above her, halfway down the hall on the other side of the school. "Well, well...he certainly moves quick. Wonder why?" after locating Neville, she shot up the moving stairs and laughed as the wind whipped through her hair. She loved flying! It was easy catching up to the boy, turning the corner as he ducked into a empty classroom. She followed, stepping lightly and spinning as she hummed softly. Coming to the door he disappeared behind, she stilled, listening and waiting.

"Hello Neville." the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood sounded throughout the room.

"Hi Luna." Neville responded, the blush evident in his tone.

Devena squealed, bouncing from foot to foot as her hands clasped in front of her. "They are just so damn cute!" throwing her arms out as far as she could. "This much."

"...did you hear that?" Luna frowned, looking around them with curious eyes. Nothing was out of place, just the usual strange creatures no one else seemed to see. The Cupid froze insistently outside the room. Did she just-

"Hear what?" Neville immediately pulled his wand free.

"I think it came from the hall." was the soft reply.

Suddenly, the door was retched open and a wand shoved out into mid-air. In reality, it was inches from Devena's nose but his eyes were flashing along the corridor with a predatory gleam. He was protecting his soul mate. She had to bit back to the squeal. "There's no one out here." frowning, he looked back at her. From the place the blonde sat, she couldn't see cupid but felt the immense amount of warm and love surrounding them.

"Hm...maybe the _wrackspurts _are playing with me." she hummed in thought.

That did it. Devena gasped at her words before a larger then life grin crossed her face. Laughing giddily, she swept pass Neville, only alerting him to her presence was the wind. Reaching Luna, she swept the girl into a bone crushing hug and spun them. During so, she also allowed herself to be seen, not just by the startled girl in her arms. Her wings beat, carrying them higher and ruffling her hair. "This is splendid!"

"...what the hell is going on?!" Neville demanded, finally grasping his mindset.

Gasping, Devena set Luna on her feet gently then did the same to Neville as she had her new kindred soul. He did relax in her embrace, regardless if he wanted to. "You are so adorable!" and now he was blushing.

"I have seen you before." Luna noted, watching the other woman curiously.

"Why did you never say anything?" Devena scolded gently, setting Neville on his feet and turned to the younger girl with her hands on her hips. She had a firm yet gentle look on her face. "We could have done this, probably, years ago."

"Done what?" Neville muttered, still a bit confused.

"I did not know I was not to see you." Luna answered truthfully.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" giggling, she clapped her hands rapidly and did a little dance around the room.

"I'm so confused." Neville muttered.

"You two, kiss!" she demanded suddenly, gesturing between them. Neville stuttered in shock and embarrassment, his face going red. "Oh stop it, even if I didn't do this job, I could tell you two are meant for each other." she snorted, waving him off then turned to Luna. "I know you can feel it. The draw, the want...the need." a sculpted brow rose.

"Yes, I have." she admitted, small smile on her face.

"Then what are you waiting for, Luna Lovegood? Go claim you man." Devena smiled in amusement, encouraging her to take control.

"What is-" Neville was cut off as Luna fisted the front of his school robes to jerk him forward. She captured his lips in a rare show of dominance and kissed him with everything she had. It didn't take long for him to return it with enthusiasm.

They started to glow, just a tad at first but then blossomed. Like a flower bud opening for the first time. Their magic expelled from their bodies, a Northern Lights effect above their heads until the two streams combined. They twirled around each other, playing in good contrast. Then, just like that, the magic settled, back into their respective owner. Forever entwined and supporting another.

Finally, the couple pulled apart, dazed but happy looks upon their faces. Luna's arms were wound about his neck and Neville's around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. "Whoa...just whoa." giggling, Luna stood on her tip-toes and pecked his lips. He decided he could definitely get use to that as an everyday thing.

A soft hum reminded them of the last body and they turned, only to blink in surprise. Well, Neville did, Luna just starred. He wondered if anything really surprised her. Before them, Devena glowed. Not like they had but everything from the purple and maroon of her dress and the brown of her hair was brighter. She personally wasn't humming but the swirling magic around her did. Wings expanded at her back to reach full height and casting a angelic glamour and a bit of a haol with the light over her head.

A glorious sight.

A shiver shot down the cupid's back, causing the wings to flutter and a few feathers to droop toward the stone floor. As soon as they touched the cold floor, they burst into little beams of light and disappeared from view. Letting out a breath, Devena smiled as her color returned to normal. She opened her eyes, the orbs glowing a bright gold. A couple of blinks, they faded back to hazel. "Hmmmm, nothing like two magical beings finding each other." the wings beat a couple more times before closing up at her back.

"..what are you?" Neville asked, the wonder in his voice.

"Can you not tell?" Luna cocked her head to the side, looking up at her soulmate. He just frowned in answer, a gentle shake of the head. "She is love."

"Love?" he blinked.

"Correct name is Cupid." she chuckled, hands clasping in front of her. "It's just a title really. My actual name is Devena."

"You're...cupid?" he sounded in disbelief.

"Not the only one." her tinkling laughter echoed off the walls of the room. "There are many of us. Thousands even. There are much to many humans in this world to for only a handful of us. Usually, we have certain areas, like towns and the such. And yes, I am the only one here at Hogwarts." she answered his next question.

"Are you suppose to show yourself to us...humans?" Luna wondered.

"Not really." Devena shrugged, waving the thought off. "Sometimes, I find it necessary to expose myself to my charges." she nodded as she talked. "Especially with this few cases I had been appointed here." that was added, as if an afterthought, making her frown.

"What is wrong?"

"Any work I do here, it is erased from my charges mind. Someone is interfering, and that is not good." she explained.

"Well, what can I do to help?" Luna asked, genuinely wanting to help the cupid.

Devena adopted a grin then hugged Luna yet again. "You are going to make a great cupid!"

"Cupid?!" Neville sputtered in shock.

"Of course." she blinked at him, as if what she said was normal. "How else would she see the _Wrackspurts_? Or _Moon Frogs_? Or _Nargles_?"

Neville's mouth fell open and blurted out the first thing he thought, before being able to stop himself. "Those things are real?"

"Of course they are!" she laughed again, twirling around the room and pulling the blonde with her. "No one can see them, expect Cupids...or future ones. They are the creatures that help us, Cupids, with match making. _Moon Frogs_, they are used to light the area for romantic adventures after dark or just at dusk. Their croak are special as well, it's musical. Of course, the _Wrackspurts _are invisible creatures that make someone go fussy in the brain. Sometimes, you have to make someone go a little...off kilter to be with who they are destined to." she explained.

Neville just stared at her in awe and shock. He had heard most of that from Luna when talking about the creatures but thought them true. "This entire school owes you an apology." he muttered.

"It's okay, I always knew I was different."

"But being like everyone else...is such a bore." Devena wrinkled her nose, head shaking and make the curls bounce with the force. Luna agreed with a hum. "Creativity is what makes someone stick out, catches the eye of that special someone." she winked at Neville and Luna.

"But what about everyone else?" Neville asked with a frown, causing Devena to blink at him. "I mean, how would others react to you? People tend to stray away from someone..." he trailed off, thinking for the right word.

"Loony?" Luna offered, unblinking.

"For the lack of a better word." he nodded, wrapping the blonde in his arms. "We know how you were treated, just because of the things you seen."

"You are who you are." Devena stated simply, head cocking. "If you have to change for someone or a group, then they are not worth your time." walking toward the couple, she settled a hand on both of their arms and let the sensation of love and warmth engulf them. "You have each other and soon a family." she ignored the blush on their faces and smiled. "You are all the other needs. Plus, you have me."

"You?"

"Of course, I'll be around to help Luna to learn. It is one's duty to help a fellow Cupid, when discovered in their territory." her head tilted suddenly, a frown on her angelic face then pouted. "Unfortunately, I am being called back to Headquarters but I shall return. Good bye and sweet loving Neville and Luna Longbottom!" with that, she disappeared in the puff of white smoke and purple/maroon/silver glitter.

One down, four to go.


End file.
